One In A Million Men
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Samantha Jones is sent to Fox River after a number of conflicts involve her conviction. She is the only woman among hundreds of men.
1. Chapter 1

Henry Pope sat behind his large wooden desk with his head in his hands. His head Guard Brad Bellick stood before him with a confused expression on his face. "What did you just say?" He asked with a shocked tone. It was 2:00pm and the day was a scorcher. Bellick had removed his coat and tossed it into on of the two chairs in the warden's office. Now he sunk into the other plush chair. Warden Pope looked up slowly. "You heard me," He told Bellick. "We have a female inmate arriving today." Pope was an older man with thick but neatly trimmed graying hair and a matching mustache. Warden Pope had light brown eyes and was a heavyset man. Warden Pope was a kind man by heart unlike the man sitting before him. Brad Bellick would have been handsome if not for the constant sneer pasted on his face. Brad was tall and thick with muscle. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes and a very full and attractive mouth when he rarely smiled. He was known with the inmates as being the man to go to for favors, as long as you were willing to do the same for him.

Pope sighed. "I'm putting you in charge Brad." He told Bellick. "You are to keep an eye on her. Get her into kitchen duty so that she'll have less time with the men. Put her in the cell with Michael Scofield. He's pretty respectable. I've never had a problem with him. God damn it this is going to be a problem." "But, why?" Bellick asked suddenly. "Why is she coming here?" He couldn't believe a judge would send a woman to a man's Prison. Most of these men hadn't been with a woman in years. They were going to go ballistic with hormones. Warden Pope shook his head. "She was tried for Armed Robbery and found guilty. The Judge originally sentenced her to three years in Prison at Forks Woman's Facility. She requested to stay close to home because her father is dying of Cancer and not expected to live much longer. The Facility is full so she was to go to Benton Prison…full too." He laughed bitterly. "A rise in female crime I suppose." Bellick offered a weak grin. "So the Judge decides to make a special exception and send her here. Her name is Samantha Jones. She'll be here at four. I need you to be out in the yard to meet her." Bellick nodded wearily. "Yes, Boss." He said and stood.

********************** ************************ ***********************

Sam sat in the front seat of the prison bus next to a large and foul looking guard. There were half a dozen other men in the bus and Sam was the only female. Sam had been tormented with catcalls and hoots the entire time. She sat silently with her head down trying to ignore everyone. Now as the bus stopped to wait for the prison gates to open, Sam lifted her head to look out the window. Two guards stood one at each end of the gate and they looked bored as the bus rolled past. The large Prison loomed over the bus and Sam shivered. She was terrified to be coming here. She would be the only female inmate. Three years was a long time. Sam thought back to what had gotten her into this trouble in the first place.

It was ten am and Sam stood outside the Wal-Mart in Benton. She had two children at home and need food and her son Christopher needed to go to the dentist terribly. He husband had left without warning three weeks ago and Sam was at the end of her string. In her left pocket of her overcoat, Sam fingered the butt of a small revolver. It held six rounds and revolved after each bullet was fired. With her head held high and a determined look on her face, Sam strode into the store. She didn't think to wait until the store was seeing less customers, she marched up to the first cashier and pointed the gun in her face. People all around screamed and dropped to the ground. The cashier's eyes widened comically as she stared down the barrel of the revolver.

"Don't Fuck with me." Sam told the girl sternly. "Give me all of your money, now." The cashier began to cry and then hurried to obey. "Please don't kill me…" She repeated over and over. "Shut up!" Sam yelled. "I'm not going to kill you if you hurry the fuck up." Unbeknown to Sam a cashier three rows down had pushed the alarm for the police. Sam grabbed the bag of money from the cashier and began to back out of the store. She pointed the revolver at anyone who moved an inch. She was out, she got away with it scott free. Sam passed the automatic doors and turned with a relived sigh. She froze and the money fell from her had. When she had turned around, she found herself in the same position as the cashier. She was looking down the barrels of four police register firearms, all pointed directly at her face. She was arrested, tried, and found guilty. And now, here she was.

Bellick stood in the hot sun and grumbled to himself. He was dressed in his full uniform, which was a mandatory when meeting new arrivals. The sweat poured down his arms, face and back. He therefore was in a miserable mood. The only thing that was cool was his forehead and that was thanks to the visor of his guard hat. He watched as the bus pulled to a slow stop and Bellick stepped up to the door. "Hey, James." He called to the driver with a false smile. "How was the drive?" James's was a withered old man who hunched over the wheel and Bellick believed that the man should have been shown the door years ago. Bellick stepped back slightly as the new inmates began to exit the bus. Six in all and then the one he was waiting for.

Sam stood when the guard at her side did. She followed the guard to the door of the bus and then paused when he did. The guard waved her on and Sam slowly stepped down the stairs towards a muscle laden prison guard. Sam looked back at the bus nervously. "Samantha Jones." Mr. Muscles asked. Sam looked up at him. 'Cute,' She thought to herself briefly. 'but there's something about him.' "Yes, sir." She said respectfully. He looked at her silently for a few moments and then took hold of her upper arm. He began walking towards the building. "Welcome to Fox River Penitentiary."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood in line with the other newcomers and waited her turn to be x-ray searched for any unusual objects. This was a new procedure and each inmate stepped into a narrow dark room was x-rayed and then if all was clean, told to leave and step out the next door. She claustaphobic balked at the door. "I can't go in there." She whispered with dread when it was her turn. Bellick had over heard. He stepped up close behind her and whispered in her ear. "I can do the strip search the old fashion way if you'd prefer." Sam felt the blood drain from her face. Just the thought of his hands in all of her privet places and crevices made her shake. "It was enough to give her the will to enter the room. She stood in the dark as the door closed behind her and concentrated on taking deep steady breaths. The whole time she hummed her favorite song to herself to take her mind off what was happening. Cry Little Sister. It always helped her relax in strenuous situations.

Bellick looked over Samantha as she stood in line. She was quite attractive really. Much better than the strippers, he was used to seeing. Her long red hair was straight and ended halfway down her back. She was a little on the heavy side with creamy skin, a small mouth and brilliant ice blue eyes. He cheeks and the bridge of her nose was sprinkled with freckles. When she hesitated, it was obvious she was frightened. Now when she exited the other side, Samantha kept eyes downcast and walk by his side without a word.

Twenty minutes later found Sam sitting on the bottom bunk of a cell on the second floor of the 'c' block section of the prison. All of the men were out in the yard for exercise and she had thankfully been able to change into the prison issued blue shirt and pants without anyone watching her. She was frightened. In ten minutes, yard time would be over and the inmates would go to their cells to get ready for dinner. They were going to see her. They were going to know she was here. She was going to come face to face with her cellmate. Sam fought the tears ferociously. She would not cry. Instead, Sam stood and began to look around the cell. A curtain had been hung around the toilet, which would otherwise have been open for anyone to see, Sam knew that was for her benefit. Her roommate was fairly neat, his issued items, toothpaste and toothbrush ect.., were set up neatly as were his books and pens. There wasn't much but it helped to pass the time. Maybe a little too much. Before she knew it, male voices filled the block. Slowly, Sam turned to face the cell's only door.

She clasped her hands together in front of her and then moved her hands behind her and gripped the sink with all of her force to stop from passing out. Her whole body quivered with fear. Slowly the men began to file past and it wasn't long before a small group formed at the door and began to grow slowly larger. The men said nothing, they seemed shocked. Sam realized that no one knew she was coming. They stared at her and Sam felt like hiding. She fought it, she did not want to seem weak she wanted to seem like their equal. Suddenly a voice reached her ears and she jumped noticeably. "What's going on here? What the hell are you all doing in my cell?" The voice was soft but held authority. 'His cell.' Sam thought to herself. This was her cellmate. Sam stood up straight.

He pushed his way through the crowd and then froze when he saw her. Sam forgot to breathe. This man…Sam had never seen anyone like him. Nothing could compare. This man was tall and fit. His shirt was open and Sam could see that his torso was covered with tattoos over ever inch of his chest, back, and arms. His eyes were clear blue and his dirty blond hair cut short. He had a sharp face but everything fit together perfectly. Sam could not think of anything to say. The men were still staring and Sam's eyes moved towards them. Her cell mate followed her glance. "Get out of here before I call Bellick." He ordered. The others slowly drifted away and he turned back to Sam.

He started towards her and Sam pressed herself against the sink. She had heard so many horror stories about what it was going to be like here and she was terrified. Michael raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "I just want to wash my hands." He told her. Sam stepped aside as he passed. Her head turned to watch him. "So," Michael said without looking at her. "You're my new roomie." Sam felt the ghost of a smile on her face. "I'm Michael." He told her now taking a towel and turning to face her. He looked down at her with a smile. "That's your cue to tell me your name." He probed. Sam's smile widened. "You know I was coming?" She asked. Michael gestured to the curtain around the toilet. "Ya think?" He replied.

"I'm Sam." Sam told Michael. She was relived that he was nice. "Samantha." She looked around again and heard the men in the other cells. One voice was louder than the others. "First chance I get. I'll fuck her till she bleeds." There was a roar of laughter. Sam felt her face glow red and the tears threatened to fall again. She sank to the bunk and finally let them fall. They were going to hurt her. There was nothing she could do about it. She was greatly outnumbered. She wasn't going to make it three years. They would kill her first.

Michael watched as she sat on the edge of the bed. He moved to join her. Michael leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. "Why would they send you here?" He asked himself. "It's not right." Before Sam could respond, Bellick was at the door. "Lets go Jones." He ordered. Sam and Michael looked up at him. "I see you've met." He added coldly. Michael frowned. "You're on kitchen duty Jones every meal every weekday. For your sake, I hope you can cook." Sam stood and went to Bellick's side. She pulled her hair back into a knot as she walked. "I can cook." She replied softly. "Good," Bellick told her. "Cause you'll be eating with the men, so if you can't cook you'll hear about it." Michael called to her. Sam turned as they left the cell. "I'll save you a seat." Michael told her. Sam nodded then Bellick grasped her arm and led her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellick lead Sam down hallway after hallway. He did not speak to her again after the comment on her cooking skills. Eventually, they came to the vast Dinning Hall. They quickly crossed the room filed with row after row of long wooden tables and plastic chairs. Bellick pushed her through a set of double doors and Sam got her first view of the kitchen. The room was long and 'L' shaped. A long metal counter ran the length of the room. Three other men were inside and they turned when Sam and Bellick entered. The taller of the three hurried forward. "Ah," He said coldly as he sneered at Sam. "The prodigal female arrives." Sam looked away. The man looked up at Bellick. "You can go now." He said. Bellick shook his head. "I think I'll hang around." He replied. "Unless that's a problem, Myers." Bellick added in a warning tone. The other man backed down almost instantly and quickly showed Sam around with Bellick following.

Sam was put to work steaming the vegetables in an enormous pot. She looked into the water below the steamer as she added carrots, beans, and asparagus. She let her mind shut down and it wasn't until she heard the noise of the chairs being moved that she realized that she had been daydreaming. She looked at the steamer to find with surprise that the vegetables were done. The others in the kitchen began to take out the food as Sam started removing the veggies. Suddenly she felt someone pressed up against her. She had enough room to only turn a fraction and saw Bellick. "Get away from me." She told him as he pressed his hips against her. She was scared but tried to hide it. She pushed him roughly and suddenly everything turned nasty. Bellick had grabbed her by her upper arms and spun her around to slam her into the wall next to the stove.

Her head slammed off the wall with a resounding crack and she started to cry out when Bellick's thick forearm pushed against her mouth hard enough the hurt her teeth. Her eyes grew wide with fear as he growled at her. She was afraid to move as he gazed down at her. Bellick leaned his head down and next to her ear. She tried to shy away from him but he held her tight. He whispered. "There's going to come a time that you'll wish I was the one touching you. But I'll just watch." He licked her ear lobe and she groaned in disgust. "If you tell anyone, I'll deny it. Who do you think the warden will believe?" With that, he turned and was gone. Sam leaned against the wall shaken and pale. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Are you coming?" A voice asked sharply. Sam's head snapped up. It was Myers. "Yes." Sam barely managed to whisper as she gathered the food and started out after Myers.

When Sam entered the dinning room, the men were all standing behind their chairs finishing the evening reading. A guard would read an inspirational short reading before anyone was permitted to sit. Sam froze as everyone's head turned towards her as she entered. She blushed and looked down at her hands. She could almost hear what they were all thinking. Fresh Meat. She shivered and it has nothing to do with the cold. She put the food on the tray and then looked for Michael. She felt silly looking but then saw him give her a small wave from two tables away. Sam smiled despite herself. She made herself slowly pass the others as she made her way to him. She was one table away when suddenly her wrist was grabbed. Sam jumped and nearly cried out. She looked up startled to find a thin and dangerous looking man staring back at her. "Hello, Pretty." He said. "The names T-bag."

The man was tall and thin but with a powerful chest and arms. His eyes were dark brow and clear yet seemed to have something smoldering underneath. He smiled at Sam and that smile would haunt her for nights to come. Sam tried to pull away put he tightened his grip. Beside him stood an attractive young blond who seemed to be holding onto T-bag's reversed pants pocket. "Mmmm Mmm." T-bag said in a seductive tone. "Yes, you are lovely. You're going to get a lot of attention here." Sam flushed and looked away. She was not taking it as a compliment, so was shocked that he would say that to her. Little did she know the type of man T-bag was. Before she could say anything, T-bag released her. She looked back at him in surprise. The blond looked annoyed and jealous. "I'll be seeing you again." T-bag murmured. Sam practically flew to Michael's side and she quickly sat beside him with her head down. Less than six hours and already she had been sexually threatened twice. Sam shook her head.

"Don't trust T-bag." A voice said startling her. Sam jumped and looked up. Damn it this place was havoc on her nerves. A friendly looking man, Sam thought he may have been Spanish, was sitting across from her. He smiled and offered his hand to shake. Sam looked closely at his face. The man laughed and looked at Michael. "You were right man." He said. "She afraid of everyone." He looked back at Sam. I am Fernando Sucre." When Michael laughed, Sam smiled. She shook Sucre's hand and said. "It's like I have a sign that say fuck me written on my forehead. You'd be afraid too." Sucre was a friendly guy. His skin was a golden brown and he had his head shaved. He wore a white t-shirt under his prison shirt leaving the blue shirt open. A gleaming silver cross hung around his neck. Sucre had a smile that one could not help but like. The food was now being served. Big bowls of different items were placed on the end of each table and each person took some of each and then passed the bowls down to the other end person after person. As each bowl came to Sam, she helped herself to a small portion and then passed it to Sucre.

Sam was not very hungry but she forced herself to eat. She had been too preoccupied to see what was being prepared. She was surprised to see how well inmates ate in prison. The men were loading their plates with grilled chicken, potatoes, veggies, bread, and condiments. "So," Sucre said after they had been eating for a few silent moments. Sam looked up from her plate. She had been thinking about her kids. The judge had agreed to give custody to Sam's parents; at least she knew the kids were safe. "If you're going to survive," Sucre continued. "You're going to have to know who you're in here with." Michael looked up now. "Sucre," He started but the Spanish man held up his hand. Sam looked from Michael's worried look to Sucre's warm eyes. "It's okay Michael," Sam said resting her hand on his forearm. "He's right, I do need to know." She was touched by how much Michael seemed to want to help her.

"Let's start with me." Sucre said leaning towards Sam. "I'm getting out soon. I'm here for Aggravated Robbery." He said simpley. "Michael's here for Armed Robery." Sam looked to Michael quickly. "He held up a bank." Sucre pointed slightly and Sam turned to look. "See that old man with the cat in his shirt?" Sam nodded. He was sitting down the asile and at the next table. The cat was almost completely inside it's owners shirt with only it's head showing. " That's D.B. Cooper." Te name faintly rang a bell. "Although he claims he isn't." Sucre went on. "Cooper hijacked a Boeing 727 plane took $200,000.00 and parachuted from the plane. He hid the money and no one knows his where abouts. It's been like twenty years." "Wow." Sam muttered. She watched Cooper feed a scrap of chicken to the cat. He seemed good natured. "Why does he have a cat?" Sam asked. Michael answered. "He was given life in prison back in the days when inmates could have small animal companions." Sam continued to watch and said nothing.

There was a long silence in which everyone ate. Sam could hear snatches of conversations from the other tables. The guards passed between the tables watching for trouble. Sucre looked around and then swallowed a mouthful. "Mike, me and his brother," "Brother?" Sam interrupted. "Lincoln." Sucre said. "He's on death row for the murder of the Vise President's brother." Sam didn't know what to say, so she kept silent. "Anyways," Sucre continued. "We are the ones you can trust. T-bag, the guy who touched you, he's a Rapist and a Pedophile." Sam gasped thinking back to his parting words. "That Italian man over there," Sucre pointed again. "That's John Abruzzi, hes a Mob Boss. He controls Prison Industry, an internal work program for the inmates." Again Sam looked Abruzzi was siting with his back to them. He had straight brown hair that hung down his neck and a wide frame. "He's done to much to mention. That guy…" Michael interrupted sharply. "That's enough Sucre." He looked into Sam's eyes. "All you need to know is that every inmate here has committed a crime. They've hurt people."


	4. Chapter 4

It was free time. Sam sat on one of the low bleachers in the yard and observed. She smoked a cigarette slowly and leaned back against the fence behind her. She was alone in the corner of the yard and she sighed. She was slowly beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. She looked around slowly; tower stood one in each corner of the yard and in each tower stood a armed guard. The fading sunlight glinted off of the rifle barrels. The yard was mostly grass with a small basketball court in the corner. The inmates all seemed to stay in their own racial groups. There was the Black group, the Italian group, the Mexican group, the Indian group, and the Caucasian group. From what Sam was seeing, it didn't seem as if the groups really mingled even to speak to each other. The only way the groups mingled was through Sam. Everyone acknowledged her in some way.

T-bag and his pet stepped into the yard and Sam watched him make his way across the grass while watching the little basketball game in current progress. As Sam watched T-bag, his pet tugged on the reversed pocket and motioned to Sam. "Shit." Sam mumbled, as T-bag looked her way. He smiled and it made Sam shiver. T-bag's smile was dangerous. His teeth were small, white, and sharp like a vicious weasel. She was sure that T-bag would not hesitate to bite and inflict pain.

Sam looked down quickly, cursing herself for having stared. She heard a pair of footsteps and then they were in front of her. "Hello, Pretty." Came T-bag's soft voice. Sam was certain that such an evil man should not have such a nice voice. When she didn't respond he said, "It's polite to respond when spoken to." He had a slight accent that Sam couldn't quite place. Slowly, Sam looked up and forced herself to meet his chilling eyes. "Hello." She said with a slight tremble in her voice. There was that smile again. "You mind?" He asked as he sat beside her and slipped a cigarette from her pack. His pet hurried to pull out a lighter and light it for T-bag. T-bag grunted his thanks then turned to Sam. "So," T-bag said. You've been talking to Scofield." Sam nodded. She didn't know where he was going with this and she didn't want to offer any information. "He's my cellmate." She said finally. T-bag wiped his lips. "I could have that changed. Pull some strings." His pet glared at Sam. It was an offer that made Sam cringe inwardly. She forced herself to hold the reaction inside. It would not be good to anger him, Sam could sense that.

Before she was forced to say anything, the fence behind her trembled and Sam turned to look. There behind her stood a large and thick man. He was tall with dark eyes, shaved hair and a roman nose. The man glared at T-bag and the intimidation was so strong that Sam stood and turned to face the man. He looked at her quickly and Sam saw a fleeting look of interest before he turned back to T-bag. A sudden voice behind Sam caused her to jump slightly. "Lincoln." Sam looked at the speaker in surprise. It was Michael. "Lincoln?" Sam repeated in a whisper. She looked at this man again. He looked nothing like Michael. Lincoln looked at his brother and smiled. Michael rested his hand on Sam's lower back and urged her forward towards the fence. "What do you want?" Michael asked T-bag coldly. T-bag shrugged. "Just getting to know the new inmate, is that okay with you pretty?" "Leave her alone T-bag." Lincoln told the weasel in a low and dangerous voice. T-bag turned to Lincoln and grinned slyly. "Now what are you going to do about it, big boy?" He asked. "You're locked up in death row." Lincoln smiled. "We work together remember." He replied. Michael whispered that the two men were on the Prison Industry with Abussi. T-bag seemed to pale and then he muttered something incoherent and walked away slowly.

With a sigh of relief, Sam sunk back onto the bench sitting backward so that she was facing Lincoln. Sam rested her arms on the wood before her and Michael joined Sam. Lincoln wrapped his thick fingers through the chain link fence and stood silently watching them. Sam put her head down on her arms and took deep breaths. "Not going so well?" Lincoln asked. Sam heard Michael grunt. "I can't do this." Sam mumbled and both man looked to her. "I've been attacked by a guard and T-bag scares the hell out me." "Attacked?" Lincoln asked. Sam nodded. "Bellick." She said in a whisper. "He tried to push himself on me in the kitchen before dinner. He grabbed me and said that if anyone else tried to…hurt me, he would stand back and watch instead of helping me."

She started to cry. Sam didn't know what to do. She felt so alone. Suddenly Sam felt an arm around her shoulders. Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled up against Michael. She sobbed harder now that she had someone to cry on. Deep down inside she knew that this was wrong. She shouldn't be in this position but she needed it all the same. Slowly she pulled away from Michael and smiled weakly. "I have to get out of here." She whispered, she almost missed the quick glance between the brothers. "What?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sat on his bunk and looked over this tattoo's slowly. He was running over the plan in his mind. It was not going to be easy to break Lincoln out of prison and he knew that there would be set backs. Along the way, the brothers had picked up three other prisoners to add to the break out. Sucre, Abuzzi, and Charles Westmoreland (DB Cooper). Now Michael contemplated adding Sam. At the moment Sam was being evaluated by the doctor. "Sarah…" Michael said to himself softly. He had fallen for the prison doctor hard. At first, it was just to get more time in the infirmary so he could work out the creases in hid plan. However, after a while Michael really began to like her. He had wanted her. But now with Sam, things were changing. He wanted Sam like no other woman. He didn't just want to have sex with her, he genuinely enjoyed being with her. Having her next to him was quickly becoming an addiction. Michael looked over at the curtained toilet. Behind the metal bowl was the hole Michael had slowly made. His escape into the rest of the prison and eventually out of it.

Sam sat on the leather examination bed and watched Dr. Tancredi. The doctor was pretty and kind. She had long dark brown hair Sam wondered why such a person would want to work with all these hardened criminals. Dr. Tancredi took Sam's blood pressure and temperature before standing before Sam and writing in her file. Sam tried to see what the Doctor was writing. The Doctor's hand stopped moving and as Sam looked up to the other woman's face, she was surprised to find the Doctor staring back at Sam with a pained expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Sam asked slightly worried. Had she found something wrong with her? The Doctor slowly shook her head. "You're in the cell with Mr. Scofield, right?" The Doctor asked. Sam was surprised but she nodded slowly. "That's right." Sam paused and then asked. "Why?" The Doctor shook head again and then said. "No reason, you're fine to go now. I'll call the guard." Sam waited a moment wanting to ask more but then the guard was at the door.

Sam walked beside Bellick without a word. The sun had set sometime ago and Sam was tired. It had been quite a long day. She was not prepared for what happened when she arrived back at the cell. It had been raining since just before sundown and it had been a heavy rainfall. Sam and Bellick walked towards the cell to find Michael leaning against the steel railing outside the door. The floor was a small lake. Both Sam and Bellick looked from the floor, to the soaked top bunk, to the ceiling. The cell was on the top floor of the prison and the roof was leaking…badly. Bellick cursed under his breath and Sam looked to him expectantly. "There's no one here to fix this now." Bellick said with a slight whine to his voice. "Then put us into another cell." Michael said simply. "There is no other cell." Bellick snapped. "There are a lot of pathetic persons such as yourself in the world and we are all booked up." He shrugged and then said, "You'll just have to stay here for the night. The Pope will have this fixed tomorrow." "There's only one bed." Michael argued. Sam was silent. "Share it." Bellick snapped. He barked for their cell to be closed when Bellick was back on the platform.

Michael sighed and moved to stand by the bars. He said nothing but Sam could tell by the way his shoulders were hunched that he was angry. She stood in the water by the bunk unsure of what to do. She was tired. This had been a long day for her. "So," She began softly. Michael's head twitched towards her at the sound of her voice. "What are we going to do?" Michael sighed again but did not turn to her. "You can take the bed." He finally told Sam. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't know." Michael answed and shrugged. He gripped the bars in both hands. Sam frowned. She would not be able to sleep knowing that Michael would be staying awake or sleeping in cold water all night. "Michael," Sam said softly. "We'll do what Bellick suggested. We'll share the bed. It will be tight but we can manage." Michael turned to her slowly. He began to argue but then saw something in her eyes. Michael didn't know if he could trust himself to be in the same bed as a woman and not touch her. Michael had never been a crude man in the sexual nature yet he longed for it as any other man. He held up the blanket and then turned his head from Sam as she stripped down to her under clothes. Michael waited for Sam to get into the bed and then undressed and hung both their clothes on the cells only chair to keep them from being soaked. He climbed in next to Sam just as the 'Lights Out' was called. Suddenly it was pitch black in the building except for the guards flashlights. It was damp with the falling water and Sam couldn't help but be thankful for the body heat coming off of Michael.

Sam woke some hours later to find something hard digging into the small of her back. All was silent and Sam easily forgot where she was. Stupidly, she wondered if one of the kids had left a toy in her bed. She reached behind herself and groped for the object. Finding the offending object, Sam's hand closed around it and she pulled trying to yank it forward so she could toss it on the floor until the morning. When Michael gasped behind her, Sam suddenly realized what that long and hard object was. She released Michael's penis so quickly, one would have thought it was a live snake. "Oh my God," Sam whispered. She was glad Michael could not see how red her face was getting she had just stroked him without even knowing it was in her hand. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was…" She could not finish. After a moment, Michael replied. "No, it's my fault I shouldn't have been so close." The bed shifted as Michael began to get up. "No," Sam said rolling over to stop him. She put her arm across his chest and her leg over his. "You don't have to go." She told him and then caught the look in his eyes through the dimness. She could feel him still hard against her thigh. Michael looked back at her holding her gaze. However, his hands were in fists at his sides as if he held himself back. "Michael," Sam whispered. She could hardly breath. "It's been a long time, huh?" She asked. "Since you've been with a woman." Michael nodded stiffly. "A few months." He told her with a horse voice.

Sam closed the distance between them a hesitantly kissed Michael. Her lips brushed against his softly, unsure. Sam thought at first that he wasn't going to return the kiss and then Michael's lips were on hers. He pushed her back to lie down and leaned over her. Sam's hand was still pressed against Michael's chest and she could feel his growing heart beat. "Do you want this?" He asked. His voice was hesitant. Sam smiled softly. "Of course." She replied. Michael kissed her once more and then Sam gently began edging his shirt up and over his head. The tattoos were faint in the darkness but Sam gently ran her fingers over the thick lines on Michael's chest and arms. He shivered at her touch.

Please tell me what you would like to see happen. And as alway's REVIEW lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam let her hands move up to Michael's shoulders. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his again. The kiss was more forceful now. She wanted to push away any doubts he might have. Sam's left hand moved to the back of Michael's neck and pulled him closer. Her right hand began to stroke his bare back under his shirt. Michael pulled away from Sam and sat up. He looked at her for a few moments and then removed the under shirt. He was still unsure but his body was quickly over riding his mind. Looking at Sam lying under him was the final decision breaker. She arched her back and reached behind herself to un clasp her bra. Sam slowly pulled the straps down her arms and then left the material covering her breasts.

Michael, who had been watching closely, lifted his eyes to hers questioningly. Sam smiled and offered a look that spoke clearly. 'It's all yours.' Michael groaned and then slowly slid his large hands under the bra and cupped her breasts gently. He leaned forward and suckled on the side of Sam's throat. Her nipples were hard against his skin and Michael began to rub her breast bringing a moan of pleasure from Sam. Michael had not heard that sound is quite some time.

Even before he was placed in prison, he didn't have the pleasure of hearing a woman moan. He was married in a sense. Really, it was more of a agreement. Michael had brought Savanna over from India two years ago. She was living a deprived life and Michael had the funds to provide her with a new life. She had everything she needed now and was not in any real way tied down to Michael. She was a free woman. Savanna was there to help Michael from the outside should he need it but that was all now. It was her repayment. They had tried to be a real couple. They had shared his bed more then once but it was not satisfying for either of them. She had always cried herself to sleep afterwards for not being able to please him. That was when Michael decided to let her go. He hated causing her pain no mater how unintentional it was.

Michael pulled the fabric away from Sam's skin and dropped it on the side of the bed against the wall. Sam's breasts were small but perky. Michael threw all caution to the wind now and lowered his mouth to her newly exposed flesh. He took one nipple into his mouth and then the other. Michael sucked gently rolling the flesh between his tongue and teeth. One hand supported his weight over while the other slid slowly down Sam's ribs to the top of her panties. Sam lifted her hips and let Michael push the last of her clothing down on her thighs. Sam wiggled under him until she got her panties low enough that she could kick them off.

Her hands moved now to Michael's boxers and began to remove them too. Soon they were both naked under the blanket. Sam opened her legs under Michael and they both gasped softly as their hips met. Michael kissed Sam roughly now. She moaned deeply at the contact. He nipped at her lower lip asking for entrance and Sam obliged. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Sam massaged it with her own. The tongues twisted together caressing eachothers. Sam sucked lightly at Michael's lower lip and then moved her mouth along his jaw and down to his throat. Michael arched his neck giving Sam more room. He wanted to enter her but wouldn't...not yet. He wanted to please her every way he could.

Sam let her head fall back against the pillow and sighed deeply when Michael's lips slowly moved downwards. They traveled sensually over the tender spot of her throat and then down between her breasts where they paused for only a moment. Michael was hungering for a sweeter spot. His mouth on her stomach made Sam shiver. Especially when he ran his tongue from her navel up to her ribs again and then back down. The tongue was a taste for what was to come. Michael kissed her navel itself and then he was there.

Sam unconsciously tried to close her legs against him. She had always been shy when it came to this act. Of course she relished the feelings it caused but the though of him looking at her most intimate place made her blush. Michael's solid form was between her legs now and she could not do more then squeeze him with her things. "Michael." She whispered. Michael paused for a moment and looked up at her. He realized the emotions she must be feeling right now. "I'll stop if you want me to." He told her softly. Sam said nothing and then seconds later, Michael felt her legs relax and open to him once more. "It will be okay." He told her.

Michael lay down between her legs once more. He took the skin of her inner left thigh into his mouth, sucked on it gently, and then grew rougher. The musky scent of her overcame all other scenes. Sam quivered around him. He couldn't wait any longer, Sam was open to him. He turned towards her vagina and blew on it lightly enjoying the sound or her sharp gasp. Moving slightly closer, Michael placed his fore arms under Sam's thighs and wrapped his hands around them to hold her legs open even more. He slowly let his tongue slip between her folds for the first time. He licked her from top to bottom slowly and Sam jumped. Hesitantly, her hand moved to cover one of his. She moaned softly. It was a challenge not to make too much noise as Michael began to move faster and deeper.

Michael probed deeper. The smell of her was intoxicating as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked at the nub, pulling on it slightly. He slipped one and then two of his fingers inside of Sam as he continued to taste her. "My god, Michael." Sam sighed and Michael smiled. He alternated between sucking and licking at Sam and then she was cumming. His own erection was painful at this point. It was like lying on a solid piece of wood. She came hard and her thighs clenched under his hands. Michael tongued up her juices and then released her and sat up.

Almost instantly, Sam was kneeling before him. She kissed him passionately tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Michael was a little surprised at this but his arms moved to embrace her. Most women didn't like kissing after oral sex because they didn't like tasting themselves. Michael moaned as Sam pressed herself against him. "Amazing." Sam breathed as she rest her forehead against his for a moment.

Michael got another surprise when Sam pulled back from him and then leaned over towards his erection. "You don't have to." He said softly. In his head, his brain was yelling at him to shut the hell up. "I want to." She whispered. Michael leaned back on his heals bracing himself on the bed frame. He watched her growing ever closer. He almost came when Sam's fingers curled around his shaft. He was not the biggest man in that area but he was thick and his penis came a good three inches above her close hand.

Sam began to squeeze lightly and moved her hand up and down his shaft. Michael bit his lower lip to stop the loud moans that were building inside his throat. The result was soft whimpers escaping his lips. Sam gingerly flicked her tongue against the head and Michaels arms trembled. When she took him into her mouth and began to suck him, Michael couldn't help himself. The warmth and the wetness made him shake almost violently and his right hand came around to cup the back of her head. She was rough with him and he loved that. Savanna had never been this way with him and he didn't know what he had been missing before now. He couldn't stop his hips when they began to move back and forth. Sam stopped moving and let Michael's thrusts do the work. Before long, he was cumming. His seed was hot, salty, but sweet at the same time. It spasmed from him and into her mouth. Sam swallowed quickly and then sat up. Michael felt weak as he watched her lick her lips. "Damn." He moaned. Sam smiled.

It took only a few moments for Michael to be hard again. He nudged Sam back onto her back and then moved over her. Adjusting himself, Michael pressed himself against her opening. His arms were under her shoulders and her hands on his upper arms. They looked into each others eyes and both breathed heavily. Sam kissed him and Michael entered her at the same time. It had been a little while for both of them and Sam cried out in pleasure. Her cry was muffled by Michael's mouth and his by hers. Sam broke the kiss and pressed her mouth against Michael's shoulder. As he moved inside her, Sam raised her legs and wrapped them around Michael's waist giving him more access. Together the rode wave after wave of pleasure until Sam came once more. Michael followed soon after. They dressed in their under clothes quickly and then lay side by side in each other's arms. Sam's head rested on Michael's chest. Before either of them knew it. They had fallen asleep.

Outside someone had been passing by. He had heard everything and now stood in the dark angry and cold inside. Bellick stood by the divider between cells and breathed hard. His unlit flashlight was clenched in both of his large hands. He had wanted her. He wanted to be the first to take her here. Now Scofield had beaten him to it. Bellick wanted to go in there and drag Scofield out for a little physical contact of his own. He shook with the rage within him. It was then that T-bag called out in his sleep. Bellick's head snapped towards the sound. He smiled. He now had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

It was ten in the morning and Sam stood in the shower room under a stream of warm water. As the only female, she had irregular shower periods and was always alone which she preferred. Sam thought nothing however of the footsteps outside the shower room. She knew that there was a guard out there waiting for her to finish up. It had been a new guard this time. Sam briefly wondered where Bellick was. The door to the hallway closed with its usual squeak and Sam sighed. They really needed to oil that.

Sam closed her eyes and though about last night. It had been so unexpected and yet o sweet. Michael had touched her in all the right places. Sam sighed and her hand made it's way to her lower lips. She slid a finger between her lips and moaned with the memories. Suddenly there was someone behind her. "Mmmm…pretty. You know what I like to see." The familiar voice drawled. Sam jumped and spun around. Her hands flew to cover herself the best she could. T-bag stood before her. He was alone and this frightened Sam. He was much bigger then her and although thin, he was muscular. There was no denying the shape of his well-formed muscles. She began to tremble as T-bag stepped closer to her. He ran a finger along her wet arm. Sam cringed from his touch.

"Get out of here." She told him. Sam meant for it to sound like a order but her voice came out as barely a whisper. She was terrified of what this man could do to her. It was then that Bellick appeared in the doorway. He smiled lustfully at Sam's naked form. His cold eyes slowly looked her over. Sam was stunned. She knew he was behind this. "Please." She whispered looking at the guard. Bellick just shrugged. "I told you." Was all he said in reply. Bellick the turned and walked to a free bench and sat down. Sam felt a sob tear from her throat. She panicked and bolted for the door. She hadn't gotten more then halfway there when T-bag caught up to her. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and spun her back into the room. She cried out loudly as she slipped and fell on her stomach before Bellick. He stared coldly down at her.

Bellick wrapped his fingers of one hand in her damp hair and pulled her to her knees. He pulled Sam towards him and sneered. "Come and get her, T-bag." He told the other man. The tears filled her eyes now. How could he do this? How could he allow it? T-bags hand replaced Bellick's and Sam was pulled to her feet. Sam stood before both men, looking at neither. She cried silently. Sam was beginning to understand that there was no point in yelling. The hall door was closed and the other guard was gone. No one would hear her call for help. "Please." She choked. "Please don't." What else could she say?

T-bag slowly began to unfasten the front of his prison issued pants. Sam watched with a kind of morbid fascination. This was really happening. He was going to rape her while Bellick sat and watched. Sam knew she couldn't run. T-bag was faster. Sam could do nothing but wait and cry.

Suddenly, T-bag's hand snaked out and gripped the back of Sam's neck roughly. He yanked her to him and then his mouth was on hers. Sam's lips were stiff under his kiss and T-bag pulled back slightly. He looked into Sam's scared eyes. "Kiss me back or I might have to hurt you, pretty." He ordered. Then he was back on her. This time Sam forced herself to kiss this vial creature. Her lips felt bruised under his. He was so forceful. T-bag's tongue pushed into her mouth and Sam nearly gagged. She fought the urge away. She felt Bellick's hand caress her rear and jumped forward against T-bag unconsciously. T-bag groaned. T-bag's hand dropped from her neck to her lower back pressing her against his erection.

T-bags mouth dropped to Sam's breast's and began to ravish her. Sam's forced her hand s to remain at her sides. She wanted to claw his eyes out. She wanted to hurt him in so many ways. She knew however that if she fought they would both attack her. Sam couldn't fight off two large men. She closed her eyes tightly and cried. T-bag was rough with her skin. There was no passion here. Only lust and revenge. Sam groaned softly at the pain of the man's harsh contact. He bit and sucked hard on her. She could feel the bruises forming on her body under his hands and mouth.

T-bag stood up and then dropped his pants and stepped out of them. Sam opened her eyes and met his gaze. He stepped back from Sam a few steps and then motioned for her to get down on her knees. Sam shook her head. "Please, I can't." She said softly. T-bag cocked his head slightly. "Do I really need to make you?" T-bag asked. Suddenly he lashed out at her. The slap across her face was light in comparison, but it still snapped her head to the side. Sam cried out and then sucked in a breath. It wasn't hard enough to knock her off her feet or to leave more then a fading red mark but Sam got the picture. "On your knees." T-bag order coldly. The back hand had seemed to bring a sudden halt to her crying spell. Sam stood silently for half a second and then slowly got to her knees. She looked up at T-bag with pleading eyes as he stepped up before her. "Behave yourself and that's the worst pain you'll get today, pretty." He told her. He reached out towards he face and Sam recoiled away from him. T-bag's hand stroked the red mark on her cheek almost lovingly. "I don't like hitting my women." He said softly. Sam shook at the thought of being **his** woman.

"Touch me." T-bag ordered. Sam didn't hesitate to obey now. She slowly lifted her hands and placed one on T-bag's upper thigh and the other on his shaft. She instantly pulled away from the feel of his skin at contact and then forced herself to continue. She didn't want this. It was hard to believe now that she had been with Michael only last night. A shiver ran along her spine. T-gag told her what he wanted and then Sam performed the orders. By the time he was satisfied, she had bathed his regions with her tongue. Sucking and licking at his testicals and then moving up his shaft like an ice cream cone. He was now in her mouth and his shaft lay along her tongue. She may not be able to fight but she was determined not to make a move that would give him added pleasure.

T-bag put his hand on the back of her head and pushed himself deeper into her mouth. He began to slip down her throat and Sam gagged on him. She couldn't breathe. She tried to swallow but her throat only constricted around him. He hands began to push on T-bag trying to force him back. He grunted at the tightness and then ordered, "Stop it. Just relax your throat." When she continued to fight, he grasped her hair and pulled sharply. The fire now on her scalp made her momentarily forget about the suffocation. T-bag pulled out quickly and Sam sucked air into her lungs.

T-bag pulled her roughly to her feet and then turned her to face Bellick. Bellick grinned at Sam as Sam was bent over Bellick's lap. He opened his legs to accommodate her upper body and Sam felt her face grow red at being in this position. When T-bag kicked her legs open and stepped up behind her, Sam knew what was coming. She tried one last stance at fighting and tried to stand. Bellick's hand came down hard on Sam's lower back and she grunted at the pressure.

She didn't even have a chance to try again. Before she knew it, T-bag had forced himself inside of her. Sam cried out in pain as he stretched her open. It felt like his was going to tear her apart. Forcefully and quickly, he pounded into her. Sam felt Bellick's erection pressed into her ribs. She bit her lip and stifled her screams. After his release, T-bag stayed inside of Sam for a few moments breathing quickly. He smacked her rear sharply and then pulled out.

Bellick pushed Sam from his lap and she fell to the hard cement shower floor. She crawled to the far side of the room under the shower that had not been shut off before all this had begun. She curled into a ball and sobbed. T-bag dressed and took a final look at Sam. He then accepted the money Bellick offered him and left. Bellick stood and walked towards Sam. She shied away from him wishing she could disappear into the wall behind her. "If you tell anyone what happened today." He told her straightforwardly. "I will make sure they never find you body." With that, he too left her alone.

Sam hid her face in her knees and wailed.

Please tell me what you think and how you would like this to continue and then I will add the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was dressed and had pulled herself together the best she could. Bellick returned nearly an hour later and when he stepped into the shower room, Sam took a step back away from him and dropped hr eyes. "Lunch time." He said in a flat voice. He reached for her arm but Sam stepped forward and around him. She couldn't stand for him to touch her. She never felt as weak as she did now. Bellick said nothing else until they had reached the doors to the mess hall. She began to enter and make her way to the kitchen when he leaned over her. "Remember what I told you." He whispered. Sam felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She trembled. "I remember." She whispered back. She pushed through the doors and almost ran to the kitchen.

Lunch was an easy meal. Sam stood at the island, making sandwich after sandwich. Behind her, a large pot of chicken noodle soup boiled. The sandwiches were chicken salad and tuna. Sam tried to fall into a stupor with the mindless work but she kept thinking of T-bag's hands on her and his words. "My women." Sam began to cry before she even realized it. A tear fell and splashed onto the counter. She quickly wiped it away and then used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes before anyone could notice. Finally, it was time to bring out the food.

Sam could hear the men in the lunchroom. She piled platters of sandwiches onto the three-layer trolley and wheeled it out into the main room. She stood silently for the readings and then hurried to sit by Michael. She walked the far way around avoiding passing by T-bag. She passed by Cooper and the ever present cat meowed at her. Sam jumped noticeably and then forced a laugh. She reached out and stroked the cat between its ears. Its head poked out of D.B. Cooper's shirt and watched her purring. Cooper smiled up at her but said nothing.

Sucre watched her questioningly as she dropped into the seat next to Michael. Sam avoided everyone's eyes as she waited for the food to be distributed. "What is it Mami?" He asked and Michael turned to look at her. Under the table, Michael's hand moved to Sam's thigh and she pulled away before she could stop herself. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before Michael turned to the platters now being passed along. He handed the platter to Sam without looking at her again. Sam felt even worse now. Michael thought she didn't want him to touch her. He probably thought it was because of last night. There was nothing she could say to change his mind. "I've just had a bad morning." She told the men quickly and with downcast eyes. She bit into her sandwich to keep from saying any more.

*******************************************

Surprisingly, it was D.B. Cooper got the story out of Sam. It was three days later and Sam was in the exercise yard. Michael had not spoken more then five words to her since the last time he had touched her at lunch three days ago and Sam sat alone on the bleachers. She had a lit cigarette in her hand but she wasn't smoking it. She was lost in her thoughts of Bellick, T-bag and Michael. She suddenly spotted the cat sprinting along the yard towards her. If jumped and landed in her lap softly. Sam put her free arm around it to stop the cat from running away. Cooper was making his way after the cat, smiled at Sam, and then sat beside her. "It's Samantha right?" He asked. Sam looked at he older mans kind face. "Sam actually." She told him. Cooper nodded.

"You've been looking a little upset lately." Cooper said softly. Sam felt a sarcastic smile form on her face. "I've had a bad time lately." She replied. "Care to talk about it?" He asked. "I may be an old man but I'm a good listener." Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry." She told him softly. "I can't." Cooper thought about this. He could pinpoint the day that this had started because it was the day she started walking the long way around the tables. In addition, he could see that it may have something to do with Bellick and T-bag because she avoided being anywhere in the same proximity of either of them. Of course, everyone did in T-bags case but Sam more so. "You can't because you don't want to? Or because you were told not to?" Cooper probed. Cooper didn't want to have Sam think that he was nosey but he knew after all his years here, the way Bellick worked. Sam looked at him now. Cooper could see the surprise in her eyes. "How do you know that?" Sam asked in a whisper. Cooper offered a small smile. "I've been here a long time." He answered. "I know how this place works and seeing as you are the only female these men have seen in some time, I can imagine what you're trying to hide." He paused. "Also I know how some of these guards can get even with the prisoners." He looked at Sam silently for a few moments. "You can tell me. I'm a safe zone."

Sam wanted so badly to believe him. She needed to confide in someone. She sighed. She looked around for anyone who might be listening and then before she could stop herself, she began to tell Cooper everything. She cried many times through the reencounter and paused when she got to the part where T-bag had forced himself into her. By the time she was finished, her face was beat red and her eyes blood shot. Cooper said nothing at first. She looked at him fearfully. "I'm sorry." He told her. "I know that does nothing to help you but I am." He shook his head and sighed. "Can you think of anything you could have done that Bellick would have taken as such a serious injustice to himself?" "I can." Came a third voice. Sam's head snapped around in surprise. Michael stood about five feet away from them. His face was cold and hard. How long had he been standing there? Sam had looked for anyone else before she had started talking. "Michael." She said softly and broke into tears once more.


End file.
